israelitesfandomcom_he-20200213-history
תבנית:Other date
}}}}| }}} |-= }|2=ar}} إلى }|2=ar}} |ca= }|2=ca}} fins }|2=ca}} |cs= }|2=cs}} až }|2=cs}} |da=fra }|2=da}} til }|2=da}} |de= }|2=de}} bis }|2=de}} |el=από }|2=el}} έως }|2=el}} |en=from }|2=en}} until }|2=en}} |es=de }|2=es}} a }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} kuni }|2=et}} |fa=از }|2=fa}} تا }|2=fa}} |fi= }|2=fi}}– }|2=fi}} |fr=de }|2=fr}} à }|2=fr}} |gl=de }|2=gl}} a }|2=gl}} |he=מ- }|2=he}} עד }|2=he}} |hr=od }|2=hr}} do }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} – }|2=hu}} |it=dal }|2=it}} al }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}から }|2=ja}}まで |mk=од }|2=mk}} до }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} മുതൽ }|2=ml}} വരെ |nds= }|2=nds}} bet }|2=nds}} |nl= }|2=nl}} tot }|2=nl}} |no= }|2=no}} til }|2=no}} |pl=od }|2=pl|form=gen}} do }|2=pl|form=gen}} |ro=din }|2=ro}} până în }|2=ro}} |pt=de }|2=pt}} a }|2=pt}} |ru=с }|2=ru|form=gen}} до }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=od }|2=sl|form=gen}} do }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=från }|2=sv}} till }|2=sv}} |zh=从 }|2=zh}}至 }|2=zh}} |zh-tw=從 }|2=zh}}至 }|2=zh}} |lang= } }} |between= }|2=ar}} و }|2=ar}} |ca=entre }|2=ca}} i }|2=ca}} |cs=mezi }|2=cs|form=ins}} a }|2=cs|form=ins}} |da=mellem }|2=da}} og }|2=da}} |de=zwischen }|2=de}} und }|2=de}} |el=μεταξύ }|2=el}} και }|2=el}} |en=between }|2=en}} and }|2=en}} |es=entre }|2=es}} y }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} ja }|2=et}} vahel |fa=بین }|2=fa}} و }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuosien}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} ja }|2=fi|form=gen}} välisenä aikana |fr=entre }|2=fr}} et }|2=fr}} |gl=entre }|2=gl}} e }|2=gl}} |he=בין }|2=he}} ו- }|2=he}} |hr=između }|2=hr}} i }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} és }|2=hu}} között |hi= }|2=hi}} और }|2=hi}} के बीच |it=tra il }|2=it}} e il }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}と }|2=ja}}の間 |mk=помеѓу }|2=mk}} и }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}}, }|2=ml}} എന്നിവയ്ക്കിടയ്ക്ക് |nds=twischen }|2=nds}} un }|2=nds}} |nl=tussen }|2=nl}} en }|2=nl}} |no=mellom }|2=no}} og }|2=no}} |pl=między }|2=pl|form=ins}} a }|2=pl|form=ins}} |ro=între }|2=ro}} și }|2=ro}} |pt=entre }|2=pt}} e }|2=pt}} |ru=между }|2=ru|form=ins}} и }|2=ru|form=ins}} |sl=med } | letoma}} }|2=sl|form=ins}} in }|2=sl|form=ins}} |sv=mellan }|2=sv}} och }|2=sv}} |vec=tra el }|2=vec}} e el }|2=vec}} |lang= } }} |or= }|2=ar}} أو }|2=ar}} |ca= }|2=ca}} o }|2=ca}} |cs= }|2=cs}} nebo }|2=cs}} |da= }|2=da}} eller }|2=da}} |de= }|2=de}} oder }|2=de}} |el= }|2=el}} ή }|2=el}} |en= }|2=en}} or }|2=en}} |es= }|2=es}} ó }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} või }|2=et}} |fa= }|2=fa}} یا }|2=fa}} |fi= }|2=fi}} tai }|2=fi}} |fr= }|2=fr}} ou }|2=fr}} |gl= }|2=gl}} ou }|2=gl}} |he= }|2=he}} או }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} vagy }|2=hu}} |it= }|2=it}} o }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}} または }|2=ja}} |mk= }|2=mk}} или }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} അഥവാ }|2=ml}} |nds= }|2=nds}} oder }|2=nds}} |nl= }|2=nl}} of }|2=nl}} |no= }|2=no}} eller }|2=no}} |pl= }|2=pl}} lub }|2=pl}} |pt= }|2=pt}} ou }|2=pt}} |ro= }|2=ro}} sau }|2=ro}} |ru= }|2=ru}} или }|2=ru}} |sl= }|2=sl}} ali }|2=sl}} |sv= }|2=sv}} eller }|2=sv}} |th= }|2=th}} หรือ }|2=th}} |zh= }|2=zh}}和 }|2=zh}} |lang= } }} |and|&= }|2=ar}} و }|2=ar}} |ca= }|2=ca}} i }|2=ca}} |cs= }|2=cs}} a }|2=cs}} |da= }|2=da}} og }|2=da}} |de= }|2=de}} und }|2=de}} |el= }|2=el}} και }|2=el}} |en= }|2=en}} and }|2=en}} |es= }|2=es}} y }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} ja }|2=et}} |fa= }|2=fa}} و }|2=fa}} |fi= }|2=fi}} ja }|2=fi}} |fr= }|2=fr}} et }|2=fr}} |gl= }|2=gl}} e }|2=gl}} |he= }|2=he}} ו- }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} és }|2=hu}} |it= }|2=it}} e }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}} および }|2=ja}} |mk= }|2=mk}} и }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} ഒപ്പം }|2=ml}} |nds= }|2=nds}} un }|2=nds}} |nl= }|2=nl}} en }|2=nl}} |no= }|2=no}} og }|2=no}} |pl= }|2=pl}} i }|2=pl}} |pt= }|2=pt}} e }|2=pt}} |ro= }|2=ro}} și }|2=ro}} |ru= }|2=ru}} и }|2=ru}} |sl= }|2=sl}} in }|2=sl}} |sv= }|2=sv}} och }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |julian= }|2=ar}} ( }|2=ar}} حسب تقويم يولياني) |ca= }|2=ca}} ( }|2=ca}} segons el calendari julià) |cs= }|2=cs}} ( }|2=cs}} podle juliánského kalendáře) |da= }|2=da}} ( }|2=da}} Julianske kalender) |de= }|2=de}} ( }|2=de}} Julianischer Kalender) |el= }|2=el}} ( }|2=el}} με το Ιουλιανό ημερολόγιο) |en= }|2=en}} ( }|2=en}} in Julian calendar) |fa= }|2=fa}} ( }|2=fa}} در تقویم جولیان) |es= }|2=es}} ( }|2=es}} según el calendario juliano) |et= }|2=et}} ( }|2=et}} Juliuse kalendris) |fi= }|2=fi}} ( }|2=fi}} juliaanisen kalenterin mukaan) |fr= }|2=fr}} ( }|2=fr}} dans le calendrier julien) |gl= }|2=gl}} ( }|2=gl}} segundo o calendario xuliano) |hu= }|2=hu}} ( }|2=hu}} a Julián naptárban) |it= }|2=it}} ( }|2=it}} secondo il calendario giuliano) |ja= }|2=ja}}（ユリウス暦 }|2=ja}}） |mk= }|2=mk}} ( }|2=mk}} по Јулијанскиот календар) |ml= }|2=ml}} (ജൂലിയൻ കാലഗണനാരീതിയിൽ }|2=ml}}) |nds= }|2=nds}} ( }|2=nds}} na’n Juliaanschen Klenner) |nl= }|2=nl}} ( }|2=nl}} volgens de Juliaanse kalender) |no= }|2=no}} ( }|2=no}} etter den julianske kalender) |pl= }|2=pl}} ( }|2=pl}} wedle kalendarza juliańskiego) |pt= }|2=pt}} ( }|2=pt}} no calendário juliano) |ro= }|2=ro}} ( }|2=ro}} în calendarul iulian) |ru= }|2=ru}} ( }|2=ru}} Юлианский календарь) |sl= }|2=sl}} ( }|2=sl}} po julijanskem koledarju) |sv= }|2=sv}} ( }|2=sv}} gamla stilen) |lang= } }} |by= }|2=ar}} |ca=vers }|2=ca}} |cs=kolem }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=mod }|2=da}} |de=spätestens }|2=de}} |el=έως }|2=el}} |en=by }|2=en}} |et=hiljemalt }|2=et}} |fa=توسط }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoteen}} }|2=fi|form=ill}} mennessä |fr=Vers }|2=fr}} |gl=cara a }|2=gl}} |he=עד }|2=he}} |it=entro il }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}まで |mk=кон }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}}-ൽ |nds= }|2=nds}} oder vördem al |nl=tegen }|2=nl}} |no=innen }|2=no}} |pl=przed }|2=pl|form=ins}} |pt=por }|2=pt}} |ro=de }|2=ro}} |ru=к }|2=ru|form=dat}} |sl=najpozneje } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=senast }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |<|b|before= }|2=ar}} |bg=Преди }|2=bg}} |ca=abans }|2=ca}} |cs=před }|2=cs|form=ins}} |da=før }|2=da}} |de=vor }|2=de}} |el=πριν από }|2=el}} |en=before }|2=en}} |es=antes de }|2=es}} |et=enne }|2=et}} |fa=پیش از }|2=fa}} |fi=ennen } }}|1|vuotta}} }|2=fi|form=ptv}} |fr=avant }|2=fr}} |gl=antes do }|2=gl}} |he=לפני }|2=he}} |hr=prije }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} előtt |it=prima del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}より前 |mk=пред }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}}-നു മുമ്പ് |nds=vör }|2=nds}} |nl=voor }|2=nl}} |no=før }|2=no}} |pl=przed }|2=pl|form=ins}} |pt=antes de }|2=pt}} |ro=înainte de }|2=ro}} |ru=ранее }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=pred } | letom}} }|2=sl|form=ins}} |sv=före }|2=sv}} |zh=在 }|2=zh}}之前 |lang= } }} |from= }|2=ar}} |cs=od }|2=cs|form=gen}} |de=Ab }|2=de}} |el=από }|2=el}} |en=from }|2=en}} |et=alates }|2=et}} |fa=از }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuodesta}} }|2=fi|form=ela}} alkaen |fr=à partir de }|2=fr}} |gl=desde o }|2=gl}} |he=מ- }|2=he}} |hr=od }|2=hr}} |it=dal }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}から |nds=vonaf }|2=nds}} |mk=од }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} മുതൽ |nl=vanaf }|2=nl}} |no=fra }|2=no}} |pl=od }|2=pl|form=gen}} |ro=din }|2=ro}} |ru=С }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=od }| leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=från }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |>|a|after= }|2=ar}} |ca=desprès }|2=ca}} |cs=po }|2=cs|form=loc}} |de=nach }|2=de}} |da=efter }|2=da}} |el=μετά από }|2=el}} |en=after }|2=en}} |es=después de }|2=es}} |et=pärast }|2=et}} |fa=پس از }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} jälkeen |fr=après }|2=fr}} |gl=despois do }|2=gl}} |he=לאחר }|2=he}} |hr=nakon }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} után |it=dopo il }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}より後 |mk=по }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}}-നു ശേഷം |nds=na }|2=nds}} |nl=na }|2=nl}} |no=etter }|2=no}} |pl=po }|2=pl|form=loc}} |pt=após }|2=pt}} |ro=după }|2=ro}} |ru=после }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=po } | letu}} }|2=sl|form=loc}} |sv=efter }|2=sv}} |zh=在 }|2=zh}}之后 |zh-tw=在 }|2=zh}}之後 |lang= } }} |beginning|early= }|2=ar}} |ca=al principi de }|2=ca}} |cs=začátek }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=tidlig }|2=da}} |de=Anfang }|2=de}} |el=αρχές του }|2=el}} |en=early }|2=en}} |es=a principios de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} algus |fa=اوایل }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} alku |fr=début }|2=fr}} |gl=a principios de }|2=gl}} |he=תחילת }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} elején |it=inizio del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}初頭 |mk=почеток на }|2=en}} |ml= }|2=ml}} ആദ്യപാദം |nds=Anfang }|2=nds}} |nl=begin }|2=nl}} |no=tidlig }|2=no}} |pl=początek }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=a princípios de }|2=pt}} |ro=începând cu }|2=ro}} |ru=начало }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl= } | zgodnje leto | zgodnji}} }|2=sl}} |sv=början av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |mid|middle= }|2=ar}} |ca=a mitjan }|2=ca}} |cs=polovina }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=midten af }|2=da}} |de=Mitte }|2=de}} |el=μέσα του }|2=el}} |en=mid }|2=en}} |es=a mediados de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} keskel |fa=اواسط }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} puoliväli |fr=mi }|2=fr}} |gl=a mediados de }|2=gl}} |he=אמצע }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} közepén |it=metà del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}半ば |mk=средина на }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} മദ്ധ്യം |nds=Midd }|2=nds}} |nl=midden }|2=nl}} |no=midten av }|2=no}} |pl=środek }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=meados de }|2=pt}} |ro=mijlocul lui }|2=ro}} |ru=середина }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=sredina } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=mitten av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |end|late= }|2=ar}} |ca=al final de }|2=ca}} |cs=konec }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=sen }|2=da}} |de=Ende }|2=de}} |el=τέλη του }|2=el}} |en=late }|2=en}} |es=a fines de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} lõpp |fa=اواخر }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} loppu |fr=fin }|2=fr}} |gl=a finais de }|2=gl}} |he=סוף }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} végén |it=fine del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}末 |mk=крајот на }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} അന്ത്യപാദം |nds=Enn }|2=nds}} |nl=eind }|2=nl}} |no=sent }|2=no}} |pl=koniec }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=ao final de }|2=pt}} |ro=sfârșitul lui }|2=ro}} |ru=конец }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=pozno } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=slutet av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |firsthalf|1half|1sthalf|first half|1st half= }|2=ar}} |ca=1a meitat de }|2=ca}} |cs=1. polovina }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=1. halvdel af }|2=da}} |de=1. Hälfte }|2=de}} |el=πρώτο μισό του }|2=el}} |en=first half of }|2=en}} |es=1ª mitad de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} esimene pool |fa=نیمهٔ نخست }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} alkupuolisko |fr=1re moitié de }|2=fr}} |gl=primeira metade de }|2=gl}} |he=במחצית הראשונה של }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} első felében |it=prima metà del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}上半期 |mk=прва половина на }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} ആദ്യപകുതി |nds=1. Helft }|2=nds}} |nl=eerste helft }|2=nl}} |no=første halvdel av }|2=no}} |pl=pierwsza połowa }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=primeira metade de }|2=pt}} |ro=prima jumătate a lui }|2=ro}} |ru=первая половина }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=prva polovica } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=första halvan av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |secondhalf|2half|2ndhalf|second half|2nd half= }|2=ar}} |ca=2a meitat de }|2=ca}} |cs=2. polovina }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=2. halvdel af }|2=da}} |de=2. Hälfte }|2=de}} |el=δεύτερο μισό του }|2=el}} |en=second half of }|2=en}} |es=2ª mitad de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} teine pool |fa=نیمهٔ دوم }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} loppupuolisko |fr=2e moitié de }|2=fr}} |gl=segunda metade de }|2=gl}} |he=במחצית השנייה של }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} második felében |it=seconda metà del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}下半期 |mk=втора половина на }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} രണ്ടാം പകുതി |nds=2. Helft vun }|2=nds}} |nl=tweede helft }|2=nl}} |no=andre halvdel av }|2=no}} |pl=druga połowa }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=segunda metade de }|2=pt}} |ro=a doua jumătate a lui }|2=ro}} |ru=вторая половина }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=druga polovica } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=andra halvan av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |1quarter|quarter1|1stquarter|1st quarter= }|2=cs|form=gen}} |de= erstes Viertel }|2=de}} |en= first quarter of }|2=en}} |es= primer cuarto del }|2=es}} |fa= ربع نخست }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} ensimmäinen neljännes |fr=premier quart de }|2=fr}} |no= første kvartal av }|2=no}} |pl= pierwsza ćwiartka }|2=pl|form=gen}} |ru= первая четверть }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl= prva četrtina } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |lang= } }} |2quarter|quarter2|2ndquarter|2nd quarter= }|2=cs|form=gen}} |de= zweites Viertel }|2=de}} |en= second quarter of }|2=en}} |es= segundo cuarto del }|2=es}} |fa= ربع دوم }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} toinen neljännes |fr=deuxième quart de }|2=fr}} |no= andre kvartal av }|2=no}} |pl= druga ćwiartka }|2=pl|form=gen}} |ru= вторая четверть }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl= druga četrtina } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |lang= } }} |3quarter|quarter3|3rdquarter|3rd quarter= }|2=cs|form=gen}} |de= drittes Viertel }|2=de}} |en= third quarter of }|2=en}} |es= tercer cuarto del }|2=es}} |fa= ربع سوم }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} kolmas neljännes |fr=troisième quart de }|2=fr}} |no=tredje kvartal av }|2=no}} |pl= trzecia ćwiartka }|2=pl|form=gen}} |sl= tretja četrtina } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |ru= третья четверть }|2=ru|form=gen}} |lang= } }} |4quarter|quarter4|4thquarter|4th quarter= }|2=cs|form=gen}} |de= letztes Viertel }|2=de}} |en= fourth quarter of }|2=en}} |es= último cuarto del }|2=es}} |fa= ربع چهارم }|2=fa}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} viimeinen neljännes |fr=quatrième quart de }|2=fr}} |no=fjerde kvartal av }|2=no}} |pl= czwarta ćwiartka }|2=pl|form=gen}} |ru= последняя четверть }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl= zadnja četrtina } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |lang= } }} |s|decade= } |ca=dècada del } |cs= } mod 100 = 0 | první dekáda | } mod 100 }}. léta}} } / 100) + 1}}. století |da= }'erne |de= }er-Jahre |el=δεκαετία του } |en= }s |es=años } |et= }ndad |fa=دههٔ } |fi= }-luvulla |fr=années } |gl=anos } |hr= }-ih |hu= }-s évek |it= } mod 100 = 0 | primo decennio del } / 100) + 1}}}} sec. | anni ' } mod 100 }} del } / 100) + 1}}}} sec.}} |ja= }年代 |mk= }-ти |ml= ദശകം }-ൽ |nds=Johren } |nl=jaren } |no= }-årene |pl= } mod 100 = 0 | pierwsza dekada | lata } mod 100 }}-te}} } / 100) + 1}}}} wieku |pt=década de } |ro=anii } |ru= }-е годы |sl= }-ta leta |sv= }-talet }|1300|1400|1500|1600|1700|1800|1900|2000|2100= (decennium)}} |zh= }年代 |lang= } }} |century= } |ca=segle }}}}}}} |cs= }. století |da= }. århundrede |de= }. Jahrhundert |el= }ος αιώνας |en= }|lang=en}} century |es=siglo }}} |et= }. sajand |fa=سدهٔ } |fi= } - 1) * 100}}-luvulla |fr= }}}e siècle |gl=século }}} |he=המאה ה- } |hr= }. stoljeće |hu= }. évszázad |it= }}} sec. |ja= }世紀 |la=saeculum } |mk= }}} век |ml= }-ആം നൂറ്റാണ്ട് |nds= }. Johrhunnert |nl= }e eeuw |no= }|lang=no}} århundre |pl= }}} wiek |pt=século }}} |ro=secolul al }-lea |ru= }}} век |sl= }|lang=sl}}. stoletje |sv= } - 1}}00-talet |zh= }世纪 |zh-hant= }世紀 |lang= } }} | millennium = }. tisíciletí |de= }. Jahrtausend |en= }|lang=en}} millennium |es= } milenio |fa=هزارهٔ }|lang=fa}} |fr= }|style=Roman year|lang=fr}} millénaire |it= } millennio |la=millennium } |no= }|lang=no}} årtusen |pl= }}} tysiąclecie |ru= }}} тысячелетие |sl= }|lang=sl}}. tisočletje |zh= }}}} }} | bp|bc|bce|before present=|#default=第}} }千年 |lang= } }} |turn of the century|century turn= } }}} }} |bp|bc|bce|before present= }. a }-1}}. století |de=Jahrhundertwende }/ }-1}} }} |en=turn of the }/ }-1}} }} century |fi= } - 1) * 100}}-luvun loppu ja } - 2) * 100}}-luvun alku |fr=fin du }|style=Roman year|lang=fr}} siècle / début du } - 1}}|style=Roman year|lang=fr}} |pl=przełom } }} i }-1}} }} wieku |ru=конец }}} — начало }-1}} }} века |sl=pozno } }}. in zgodnje }-1}} }}. stoletje |lang= } }} |#default= }-1}}. a }. století |de=Jahrhundertwende }-1}}/ } }} |en=turn of the }-1}}/ } }} century |fi= } - 2) * 100}}-luvun loppu ja } - 1) * 100}}-luvun alku |fr=fin du } -1 }}|style=Roman year|lang=fr}} siècle / début du }|style=Roman year|lang=fr}} |pl=przełom }-1}} }} i } }} wieku |ru=конец }-1}} }} — начало }}} века |sl=pozno }-1}} }}. in zgodnje } }}. stoletje |lang= } }} }} |turn of the decade|decade turn= }}}} }} |bp|bc|bce|before present= } mod 100 = 0 | přelom } / 100) + 1}}. a } / 100)}}. století | přelom } mod 100 }}. a } mod 100 - 10}}. let } / 100) + 1}}. století }} |de=späte }er und frühe }-10}}er |en=late }s and early }-10}}s |fa=اواخر دههٔ } و اوایل دههٔ }-10}} |fi= }-luvun loppu ja }-10}}-luvun alku |fr=fin des années } / début des années }-10}} |pl=przełom lat } mod 100}}-tych i }-10) mod 100}}-tych } / 100) + 1}} }} wieku |ru=конец }-х — начало }-10}}-х гг. |sl=pozna }-ta in zgodnja }-10}}-ta leta |lang= } }} |#default= } mod 100 = 0 |přelom } / 100)}}. a } / 100) + 1}}. století |přelom } mod 100 - 10}}. a } mod 100 }}. let } / 100) + 1}}. století }} |de=späte }-10}}er und frühe }er |en=late }-10}}s and early }s |fa=اواخر دههٔ }-10}} و اوایل دههٔ } |fi= }-10}}-luvun loppu ja }-luvun alku |fr=fin des années }-10}} / début des années } |pl=przełom lat }-10) mod 100}}-tych i } mod 100}}-tych } / 100) + 1}} }} wieku |ru=конец }-10}}-х — начало }-х гг. |sl=pozna }-10}}-ta in zgodnja }-ta leta |lang= } }} }} |turn of the year|year turn= }}}} }} |bp|bc|bce|before present= }/ }-1}} |de=Jahreswechsel }/ }-1}} |en=late } and early }-1}} |fa=اواخر } و اوایل }-1}} |fi=vuoden } loppu ja vuoden }-1}} alku |fr=fin } / début }-1}} |pl=koniec } i początek }-1}} roku |ru=конец } — начало }-1}} г. |sl=konec leta } in začetek }-1}} |lang= } }} |#default= }-1}}/ } |de=Jahreswechsel }-1}}/ } |en=late }-1}} and early } |fa=اواخر }-1}} و اوایل } |fi=vuoden }-1}} loppu ja vuoden } alku |fr=fin }-1}} / début } |pl=koniec }-1}} i początek } roku |ru=конец }-1}} — начало } г. |sl=konec leta }-1}} in začetek } |lang= } }} }} |~|c|ca|circa= }}} | }|2=fr}} – }|2=ar}} |ca=cap a }|2=ca}} o }|2=ca}} |cs=cca }|2=cs}} až }|2=cs}} |da=ca. mellem }|2=da}} og }|2=da}} |de=etwa }|2=de}} bis }|2=de}} |el=περίπου μεταξύ }|2=el}} και }|2=el}} |en=between circa }|2=en}} and circa }|2=en}} |es=hacia }|2=es}} o }|2=es}} |et=ca. }|2=et}} ja }|2=et}} vahel |fa=حدوداً بین }|2=fa}} و }|2=fa}} |fi=suunnilleen } }}|1|vuosien}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} ja }|2=fi|form=gen}} välisenä aikana |fr=vers }|2=fr}}- }|2=fr}} |gl=entre }|2=gl}} e }|2=gl}} |he=בסביבות ה- }|2=he}} עד }|2=he}} |hr=oko između }|2=hr}} i }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} és }|2=hu}} között |it=tra il }|2=it}} e il }|2=it}} circa |ja= }|2=ja}}と }|2=ja}}の間頃 |mk=~ помеѓу }|2=mk}} и }|2=mk}} |nds=üm un bi }|2=nds}} bet }|2=nds}} |nl=ca. }|2=nl}} tot }|2=nl}} |no=ca. mellom }|2=no}} og }|2=no}} |pl=od około }|2=pl|form=gen}} do około }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=cerca de }|2=pt}} a }|2=pt}} |ro=circa }|2=ro}} – }|2=ro}} |ru=с около }|2=ru|form=gen}} до, примерно, }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=ok. } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} do }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=c:a }|2=sv}} till }|2=sv}} |zh=约 }|2=zh}}– }|2=zh}} |zh-hant=約 }|2=zh}}– }|2=zh}} |lang= } }} | }|2=fr}} |ca=cap a }|2=ca}} |cs=cca }|2=cs}} |da=ca. }|2=da}} |de=etwa }|2=de}} |el=περ. }|2=el}} |en=circa }|2=en}} |es=cerca de }|2=es}} |et=ca. }|2=et}} |fa=حوالی }|2=fa}} |fi=suunnilleen } }}|1|vuonna}} }|2=fi|form=ine}} |fr=vers }|2=fr}} |gl=entre }|2=gl}} |he=בסביבות }|2=he}} |hr=oko }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} körül |it= }|2=it}} circa |ja= }|2=ja}}頃 |mk=~ }|2=mk}} |nds=üm un bi }|2=nds}} |nl=ca. }|2=nl}} |no=ca. }|2=no}} |pl=około }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=cerca de }|2=pt}} |ro=circa }|2=ro}} |ru=около }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=ok. } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=c:a }|2=sv}} |zh=约 }|2=zh}} |zh-hant=約 }|2=zh}} |lang= } }} }} |year unknown= } }} |?|unknown= }|/ }}} }} |spring|summer|fall|autumn|winter= }| }}} |ce|ad|bc|bce|bp|before present= }| }|2= }}}|lang= } }} |hijri|islamic= }|2= }}} }} ( } }} }}}|2= } }} }}) |nothing = }|2= }}} |#default=Warning: invalid parameter value Category:Pages using Other date template with incorrect parameter }}|lang= } }}